


Nick Fury wasn't the Director of SHIELD because he knew how to Yodel

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Infinity Gems, Nick Fury is not Blind, poor choice of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has something to tell Nick. She forgets that her boyfriend is a super spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Fury wasn't the Director of SHIELD because he knew how to Yodel

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, the title is just a really weird saying in my family. My grandpa was a military man and a judge and whenever someone would ask him how he knew something, he would say, "I didn't get to where I am in life because I know how to yodel." It is, to date, the strangest, funniest thing I've ever heard.

* * *

 

Maria rolled her shoulders for what must have been the tenth time in the span of an hour. The stress was overwhelming her and causing knots in her muscles (contrary to popular belief, yes, Infinity Stones could feel emotions and suffer through every human ailment that existed).

Finally, she got up and headed to Nick Fury’s room, knocking on the door. She’d grown impatient with the waiting game and her own worried mind going over scenario after scenario. When the door opened, Maria stepped inside without an invitation.

“Nick, I need to tell you something,” she declared, trying to ignore the flip flopping in her stomach.

Fury headed over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, handing one to Maria and opening one for himself. “Is this about you being an Infinity Stone?” he asked before taking a sip. “If so, I already knew.”

That was not one of the scenarios that had gone through Maria’s mind.

Nick must have noticed Maria’s confusion (it wasn’t hard; she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish), so he went on to explain. “When Loki invaded, he touched the scepter to your chest. You punched him in the face.” A smile tugged at his lips. “I figured you had to have some sort of magic something going on after that, especially when you forgot about that little part of the incident. I thought maybe your mind was blocking it out because you didn’t know you had magic yet or something.”

Maria’s eyebrows were still furrowed. “How did you know I was an Infinity Stone?”

“When Selvig started talking about how Infinity Stones couldn’t manipulate each other,” Fury replied. “Stark had the arc reactor protecting him, but you were just in your uniform. I figured it could only mean you were like the Tesseract.”

“You seriously waited until I came to you?” Maria asked. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Fury shrugged. “The universe saw fit to make you forget you were immune to the scepter, and I’d had enough of fucking with the universe by the end of the Battle of New York,” he explained.

Maria scoffed. “Good choice,” she assured him. “I probably would have punched _you_ in the face if you told me back then.” She held out her beer, and the two clinked bottles.


End file.
